


Scottish Sun

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between Claire and Jamie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scottish Sun

Walking up to Jamie I could tell he was lost with his thoughts. Every few seconds the fingers of his left hand made a rhythmic tapping on his thigh. I decided to surprise him and use a trick he may be accustomed to using on horses, only I was to use it on him.

As quietly as I could I snuck up behind him and patted his bum and slowly dragged my palm to the front of him, settling myself against his front, snuggled under his chin.

“Mmm, Sassenach, just letting me know ye are there are ye?”

“Of course. I didn’t want to startle you.” 

He laughed and bent down, kissing me on the lips. I leaned in closer, never wanting to break the contact. He pulled away first still smiling and wrapped his arms around me in such an embrace I felt as though no other thing could touch me.

“It’d be nice to be able to do this every day for rest of our lives without hiding it wouldn’t it, mo nighean donn?”

“If this is your idea of a marriage proposal, think again.” I whispered back, kissing him more firmly. “You need to woo me, add a little bit of romance.”

“Whate’er ye say, Sassenach. Let me know how ye’d like it done and I’ll make it happen.”


End file.
